Haruhi's Love letter!
by Kyo-and-Tsuzuki
Summary: Okay! I know you all would like this OHSHC ff because it has everyone and they are so like the real story and mangas that you'll feeling like your reading it from the books. Anywho... in this ff Haruhi gets a love letter and everyone finds out about it


**Hello all! It's me but in a new topic! I have found this wonderful series and is now obsessed about it! It's so awesome!**

**Hikaru - You such a fan girl like Renge...**

**Kaoru just nods **

**K&T - what! Am not! I just liked the series that's all...**

**Hikaru - umm, yeah you are -points to the words 'obsessed'-**

**Kaoru nods again**

**K&T - That means-- uh... fine I'm a Fan girl... so what?**

**Hikaru - it scares us**

**Kaoru nods again but faster**

**K&T looks at Kaoru - are you every going to stop nodding?**

**Kaoru shakes his head really fast then falls over from whiplash**

**Hikaru drags him to the story - sorry about that**

**K&T - uhhhh, it's okay? I guess... well enjoy the story!**

A small note sat on Haruhi's desk on one Monday morning in Math. They pink frills looked a little over the top as Haruhi picked it up. It was laced in gold and pink with a heart sticker holding it from exploding. It was a love letter, a cheesy love letter, but it was cute in a way. Someone had a crush on Haruhi and she had to narrow it down to people she knew. First, it couldn't have been Tamaki... he was to headstrong and would just say what he felt. Kyoya wouldn't give her pink thing in the first place. Hunny would have bunnies all over it and would hand it personally to Haruhi. The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, would just express it through each other. And Mori... well Mori probably had no time in his Hunny watch to write such a thing. Since she was acting as a boy, it could be Renge... well Renge would be like Tamaki and just say it. This made her want to read it badly but she decided to read it when she went to the Music Room that afternoon and see who it is.

Hikaru and Kaoru was standing behind Haruhi as she studied the strange love letter. "Who's it from?" they said in unison. Haruhi jumped when she heard the two talk behind her. She slammed onto her desk and turned quickly to the sly twins "What's what from? There's nothing here..." she said panicked. The two looked at each other with a smirk then Kaoru latched onto Haruhi's neck with Hikaru leaning against the desk. "Oh okay, are you saying that we have to get glass like you used to have? How distasteful..." Kaoru said as he looked at Hikaru who had snatched the letter. "Hey! Give that back!" Haruhi said. Kaoru looked at Hikaru as he handed the letter to Kaoru who was turning it to look at it. "Opps, I shouldn't have given it to Kaoru... Now he wouldn't give it back" he said looking at Haruhi "Whatever... it's your fault that you gave to me..." Kaoru said with a sigh. "Kaoru... please give Haruhi the letter" he said looking like he was going to cry. Hikaru looked at Kaoru then walked up to him but put the letter on Haruhi chest "Here..." he simply said. Hikaru made a sniffle sound then Kaoru wrapped his arms around Hikaru "I'm sorry, I'll never do it again" Kaoru said looking into Hikaru's eyes. "Oh Kaoru..." he said as sqeals were heard from outside the door and inside. Haruhi, who was completely ignored just grabbed the two who were latched to each other and dragged them to the Music room. "Come on..." she simply said holding the letter as well.

Opening the room, Tamaki was freaky out since Haruhi was missing. Kyoya looked at the three oddly... it was a weird sight, The twins gropping over each other and Haruhi holding onto each of the twins shirt with one hand. Quickly grabbing his note book and started to scramble something down in it "You guys are late... That'll cost you" he said coldly as he looked up from his note book. Behind him, Tamaki was running around still freaky out "great... just add it my bill" Haruhi said with a sigh. "I've already taken the liberty of doing that" Kyoya said smirking leaving Haruhi shuddering. Hearing Haruhi's voice, Tamaki looked at the brown headed girl as she stepped more into the room "Haruhi!" he said tackling Haruhi and hugging her "Daddy was so scared... Mommy was scary me as wel..." he said running his hand on top of her head. Haruhi looked at Tamaki "Get off..." she said annoyed. Tamaki looked sad as he let go and sat in a corner "She's mad again..." the blond said. Still holding the letter, Haruhi just placed it somewhere for later... but was stopped by Hunny. "Haru-chan! Haru-chan! What's that! It's pink and pretty!" he said jumping up and down as Mori stepped behind him. Tamaki heard this and ran up to the three "What! Is this a love letter!" he said taking it out of Haruhi's hands "Hey!" she said trying to get it back. Tamaki looked angry "Host Club Meeting!" he annouced and everyone filed to the table and sitting in their seats. Tamaki at the front, Kyoya at his right, Hikaru and Kaoru at his left, Haruhi at the end, Hunny on Haruhi's left and Mori on Haruhi's right. Tamaki was holding up the letter "Okay, this is a love letter sent to our beloved Haruhi... I'm going to open it and if it's any body that is at this table will have to confess their love to haruhi up close and personal... well we'll be listening.." he said started to open it. "Hey! I wanted to read that on my own! It's my love letter and I would like it back!" Haruhi protested.But it was to late, Tamaki began to read it :

_To My Love Haruhi,_

_Ever since I've seen you I've wanted to hold you... Your the most beautiful woman I've ever met or at least gotten so close to. Your eyes are like two shining stones on the bottom of a creek and your hair is like the... well you have pretty hair. Your the one that makes me me this way. Your the one that has made me who I am and what I want to be in the future. So this is a love letter that is from the heart and will -- what am I thinking! Why the hell would I love you! I'm not trying to mean but this is a dare that my brother made me do... I don't love you, your a friend and will always be a friend. He made the letter not me._

_Sincerly,_

_Kaoru_

_P.S. This is so fake so throw it out as soon as you read it:)_

Hikaru hit Kaoru in the shoulder "You ruined it!" Haruhi and the others were silent. Haruhi was in complete shock and Tamaki was about to rip the letter up. "I'm sorry Hikaru... It'll never happen again" he said almost crying. Hikaru looked a his brother and hugged him "No I'm sorry for daring you to do such a non-boring thing like that" he said "Oh Hikaru..." Kaoru said crying into Hikaru's shirt. "Enough! You've put Haruhi in a state of shock!" Tamaki said snapping out of it. Kyoya looked at the door then at the twins "Yes, and you held up our costumers... That'll also cost you" he said pushing up his glasses. Hunny looked at Haruhi then at the cornered twins "Your so mean to Haruhi!" he said hugging her and Mori just replied with a simple 'yeah' Haruhi coughed then smiled "It's okay, it was a simple prank and you guys got me... well we better be tending to our waiting costumers." She said standing up and disappearing out of the room. "I thought this wouldn't be all like this.." Hikaru said as Kaoru took his head from his brother's chest. Tamaki looked angry "Yeah well you did, Daddy isn't happy! Mother come!" Tamaki ordered and disappeared along with the others leaving the twins behind. Hikaru looked at Kaoru "Well that back fired..." Kaoru nodded and stood up "Yup! Lets go.." "Okay" then they were gone.

**So how did you like that? Was it good? If it was R&R!**

**Hikaru - why did you do that?**

**Haruhi - yeah**

**K&T - it popped in my head... back off**

**-everyone beats me up-**

**K&T - read... and... review... -faints-**


End file.
